Laborers-AGC Education and Training Fund (Laborers-AGC) is applying for the Hazardous Materials Worker Health and Safety Training Cooperative Agreements RFA: ES-99-009 for the EPA Environmental Worker Training and Education Program (EWTEP 43.1 million dollars), EPA Minority Worker Training Program (MWTP 6.9 million dollars), and EPA Brownfields Minority Worker Training Program (BMWTP 7.3 million dollars) for a total program cost of 57,291,610 dollars. Partners are the International Brotherhood of Teamsters (IBT) for the EWTEP; Young Community Developers, Greater Dwight Development Corp., Make Ready, Inc., and 6 affiliated training funds for MWTP; University of Mass. Lowell, Detroit Works Partnership, and 2 affiliated training funds for BMWTP. The EWTEP will train workers who are working or have the potential to work at hazardous waste sites or who are at risk of exposure to hazardous waste on the job. The program includes hazardous waste worker training that meets OSHA requirements as well as other health and safety and skills training needed to safely conduct environmental remediation jobs. Training will incorporate hands-on simulated exercises, classroom instruction, and advanced training technologies. Laborers-AGC will utilize 22 regional training sites and 4 mobile units to train approximately 25,000 workers. IBT will train about 14,445 workers at 4 training centers and 4 mobile units. This nation-wide program targets Laborers, Teamsters, and other construction craft workers. MWTP and BMWTP will provide comprehensive training to improve academic and life skills, safety, health, environmental justice awareness, and construction and environmental job skills training. MWTP will train a maximum of 535 young adults of color (between the ages of 18 and 25) in 5 urban areas. BMWTP will train a total of 400 residents of color from communities surrounding Brownfields in 3 urban areas. The goal for both programs is sustainable employment in the environmental industry.